Los noventa días de Isabella
by Happines
Summary: [ADAPTACIÓN] Isabella Swan estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que Edward Mansen le pidiera para obtener la firma de su empresa, aunque eso incluya la venta de su propio cuerpo.
1. Capítulo I

**LOS NOVENTA DÍA DE ISABELLA**

_Isabella Swan estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que Edward Mansen le pidiera para obtener la firma de su empresa, aunque eso incluya la venta de su propio cuerpo._

**Discraimer:** Ni los personajes de crepúsculo, ni la historia me perteneces. Es una ADAPTACIÓN, que quede muy claro. Esto se lo debo a Lucinda Carrington.

* * *

Isabella Swan se dio vuelta y abrió las persianas venecianas permitiendo que la luz inundara de nuevo la instancia. Edward Mansen se reclinó en la silla y la observó. Su penetrante mirada la hizo sentir incómoda. Había oído que él podía resultar difícil y en esa entrevista había comprobado que los rumores eran ciertos.

Pensó de nuevo en lo diferente que parecía de un hombre de negocios convencional; piel morena, pero cobrizo y un cuerpo de atleta bajo el inmaculado traje de sastre. Lo encontraba realmente atractivo, pero no tenía intención de permitir que se enterara. No pensaba alimentar su ego; ya estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

Era su tercera entrevista y en esta ocasión estaban solos. Había trabajado muy duro para impresionarlo y convencerlo de que en Barringtons tenían ideas innovadoras y podían proporcionarle la publicidad que necesitaba para expandir sus negocios en el extranjero. De hecho, Edward acababa de ver la grabación de una de sus más exitosas campañas de televisión. También le había mostrado un impresionante dosier con otros trabajos anteriores y las cifras de ventas alcanzadas, pero nada de lo que le había sugerido u ofrecido pareció interesarle. Todo lo que recibió a cambio fue aquella ambigua y misteriosa mirada suya, una elevación de ceja y ningún comentario. Con un suspiro, apartó a un lado el dosier. No le gustaba fracasar.

— Señor Mansen, usted dirá si puedo mostrarle alguna otra cosa —se ofreció. Le sorprendió verlo esbozar una lenta sonrisa.

— Es posible. — Él hizo una pausa, sosteniéndole la mirada mientras estiraba las largas piernas. Parecía relajado, pero todavía tenía ese aire sereno de un hombre que e sabe dueño de la situación—. Salga de detrás de ese escritorio que tan bien complementa su fachada de eficiente mujer de negocios— Ordenó— y muéstrese ante mí.

El sonido del tráfico de Londres, suavizado por el doble ventanal, llegaba desde la calle. Ella clavó los ojos en Edward mientras se preguntaba por un momento si había escuchado bien. Hasta entonces él no había mostrado el más leve interés en ella, por el contrario había notado cierta actitud hostil. Sin embargo, ahora percibía algo en sus ojos que la descolocaba por completo. ¿Diversión? ¿Triunfo? No estaba segura.

Y se atisbaba además cierta arrogancia en la manera en la que había pasado de una posición formal a otra más relajada. La relación entre ellos parecía haber cambiado. Ya no eran dos personas buscando un nexo común para emprender un negocio, sino un hombre y una mujer conscientes de que estaba a punto de encenderse una chispa entre ellos.

Aunque no se sentía muy segura de sí misma, decidió seguirle la corriente. Sonrió y rodeó el escritorio hasta detenerse ante él.

— Bueno — rompió el silencio con forzada claridad—, aquí estoy. ¿Podría decirme el propósito de esta pequeña adivinanza?

— Da una vuelta muy lentamente— ordenó él. Había empezando a tutearla.

— En serio, señor Mansen…— empezó a decir, manteniendo la distancia—. No le veo sentido a…

— Hazlo y punto.

Ella se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le pedía. Se alegró de que su elegante traje de vestir le quedara holgado en vez de haber sido hecho a medida y que la falda le llegara por debajo de las rodillas. «Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras Mansen», pensó, «pero no verás mucho».

No obstante cuando volvió a quedar frente a él cambió de opinión. Aquella mirada verde recorría su cuerpo perezosamente, acariciándole los pechos; paseándose a lo largo de los muslos esbozados por la forma de la falda tubo. A continuación vio que admiraba sus piernas, embutidas en medias de seda gris, y sus finos tobillos, que descendían hasta los zapatos de taco alto. Consideró que aquella ropa tan cara, lejos de protegerla, la hacía sentir desuda e indefensa, como si pudiera ser acariciada por una mano invisible. Era como ser evaluada en un mercado de esclavos. Cuando él volvió a dirigirle la mirada a la cara, ella tenía las mejillas rojas.

Edward clavó los ojos en ella durante un momento antes de sonreír ampliamente.

— Quiero hacerte una proposición, pero es posible que no sea el tipo de trato que estabas esperando.

— Estoy segura de que Barringtons podrá satisfacer cualquiera de sus requisitos— afirmó ella.

— Es posible que Baringtons pueda— convino él—. Pero… ¿y tú?

— Eso da igual, ¿no es cierto?

— No te hagas la inocente, _señorita_ Swan— repuso, arrastrando las palabras—. Eres una mujer adulta, no una tierna virgen adolescente. Creo que te imaginas de sobre lo que estoy sugiriendo.

Le habían hecho antes algunas proposiciones indecentes, pero ninguna tan inesperada y descarada como esa. Durante un momento se enfadó. ¿Acaso la consideraba un artículo de venta? Después, la pequeña voz de su ambición le dijo que pensara bien en lo que aquel arrogante hombre podía estar ofreciéndole. Mansen Associates era una empresa de mucho prestigio y estaba en pleno proceso de expansión; la agencia elegida para gestionar su cuenta publicitaria se convertiría en un nombre importante a nivel internacional.

«Barringtons necesita esta cuenta», se dijo a sí misma, «y gratificarán a quien la consiga para ellos. Si Edward Cullen quiere mantener relaciones sexuales a cambio de estampar su firma en un contrato, yo estoy dispuesta a cumplir con mi parte. Al fin y al cabo no es un viejo gordo».

— Por supuesto que sé lo que está sucediendo— afirmó con energía—. Yo me acuesto con usted y, a cambio, usted le da su cuenta de Barringtons.

Él se rio.

— Haces que parezca muy simple, _señorita_ Swan. Sin embargo no voy a intercambiar mi firma por un puñado de emociones fugaces. — Su voz sonaba alterada y con un filo de dureza—. Eso lo puedo conseguir en cualquier otro lugar a un precio más barato. Quiero más; mucho más. Vamos a tener que reunirnos para discutir los detalles.

Ella se estremeció de repente. No era eso lo que esperaba. ¿Qué clase de detalles tendrían que discutir? Se acostaría con él e intentaría satisfacerlo. Lo más probable era que disfrutara haciéndolo. ¿Sería posible que quisiera algo poco usual? Bueno, si era necesario, adelante; haría lo que fuera por cerrar el trato.

Se preguntó el por qué para sus adentros. Mansen Associates no necesitaba a Barringtons, en realidad era a la inversa. Otro pensamiento la asaltó: «¿por qué yo?». Sabía que Edward Mansen era rico y tenía buenos contactos y mucho poder. Poseía esa clase de atractivo peligroso que la mayoría de las mujeres encuentran deseable. Podía disponer de todo lo que el dinero era capaz de comprar, incluidas las bellezas ávidas de dinero y notoriedad de los más exquisitos clubes de Londres; mujeres mucho más glamorosas que ella. Féminas que estarían encantadas de que las vieran de su brazo, ir a su casa y actuar para él., sin duda con mucha más experiencia que ella.

No era virgen, pero tampoco se consideraba particularmente experta en lo que al sexo se refería. Su primera vez, con un joven sin experiencia, había sido un desastre. A esa siguieron un par de aventuras de una noche y una relación más larga, que terminó porque ella siempre cancelaba citas debido a la presión del trabajo.

Edward se levantó. Le sacaba una cabeza, aunque ella ya era más alta que la media. Con aquel lustroso cabello cobre, bien cortado aunque algo más largo de lo que dictaba la moda, y su bronceado natural no le costaba nada imaginárselo como un pirata, y uno bastante cruel, de hecho. Recordó las historias que había oído sobre sus tácticas comerciales. Quizá la del pirata fuera una descripción realmente acertada. Tuvo una breve visión de él vestido con pantalones ceñidos, botas por encima de las rodillas y camisa blanca abierta hasta la cintura, pero al instante la borró de su mente, decidida a no tener pensamientos románticos con aquel hombre; estaba segura de que él no albergaba esa clase de intensiones con respecto a ella.

Edward Mansen estaba acostumbrado al poder, a salirse con la suya, a ostentar el mando. «Bien», pensó, «pues yo también. ¿Quieres jugar, Edward? Jugaré contigo. Incluso es posible que disfrute, pero sólo se tratará de un asunto de negocios. Podrás tener tu noche de diversión o incluso varias noches si insistes en ello, pero yo conseguiré que estampes tu firma en el contrato. Y eso será todo».

— Mire —dijo en tono práctico—, ya le he dicho que estoy de acuerdo. No hay nada que discutir.

Él seguía clavando los ojos en ella de la misma manera en que lo haría un amo en una esclava que fuera a ser subastada. Retrocedió hasta el escritorio. De repente, sabiendo que era un gesto sin sentido, se tocó los botones de la chaqueta. La manera en que él la miraba hizo que se sintiera como si estuvieran desabrochados. Lo vio curvar los labios en una sonrisa y fue consciente de que conocía el efecto que tenía sobre ella.

— Ya he dicho que acepto —repitió, esperando distraerlo—. No hay nada que discutir, salvo cuándo quiere que nos encontremos. Y, como se trata de una situación más bien… poco ortodoxa, espero poder confiar en su discreción.

— No te preocupes —replicó él—. No soy de los que se jactan de sus conquistas.

— Será un intercambio comercial —contraatacó Isabella—. No seré una conquista.

Él la miró durante un buen rato antes de esbozar una perezosa y amplia sonrisa.

— Por supuesto —convino —. Un asunto de negocios. —Hizo una pausa y cuando habló lo hizo en otro tono—. Quítate el saco.

Como antes, pensó que no había escuchado bien.

— ¿El saco? —repitió—. ¿Para qué?

— Antes de cerrar este trato privado me gustaría echar un vistazo rápido a lo que voy a disfrutar. —Su voz era suave, pero había acero detrás—. Quiero que te desabroches el saco. Ahora.

Estuvo tentada a negarse. Pero un vistazo a su cara le dijo que no era una buena idea. Obedeció deprisa, esperando que eso lo satisficiera. Debajo de la prenda llevaba una blusa sencilla, de seda blanca con cuello mao. Sabía que él no podía vislumbrar demasiado a través de la opaca tela salvo, quizás, intuir cómo era el sostén; de hermoso encaje blanco, si no recordaba mal.

— Y la blusa —añadió él.

En esa ocasión se le congelaron los dedos.

— ¿La blusa? —Le tembló la voz—. ¡Por supuesto que no!

La sonrisa de Edward se convirtió en una mueca torcida.

— No te hagas la virgen inocente conmigo, _señorita_ Swan. Ábrete la blusa o la desabrocharé yo.

Ella se llevó los dedos a los botones forrados de seda.

— Podría entrar cualquiera —protestó.

— Podría…— convino él, imperturbable—. Así que será mejor que te apresures.

Ella tiró de los diminutos y redondos botones. Nunca había resultado fáciles de desabrocha y ahora le temblaban las manos. La blusa se abrió poco a poco. Estuvo tentada a mantener unidos los bordes pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Edward le atrapó las muñecas, forzándola a separar los brazos. Él bajó la mirada desde su cara hasta el cuello y de ahí a sus pechos.

— No está mal —dijo.

Edward se movió con rapidez y confianza, tomándola completamente por sorpresa, y la obligó a retroceder hasta que Isabella sintió el borde del escritorio contra los muslos. Deslizó entonces las manos dentro de la blusa y se la bajó por los brazos, atrapándoselos en la espalda antes de que ella pudiera protestar. A continuación buscó y soltó el broche del brasier. Al cabo de un segundo, ella tenía el sostén torno al cuello y se encontraba medio tendida sobre el escritorio, con los pechos al aire.

Su mente se paralizó de horror al pensar que podía ser sorprendida en ese momento. Aunque sabía que cualquiera de sus compañeros llamaría a la puerta, eso no significaba que fueran a esperar a que les diera permiso para entrar. El toque sería sólo una señal de cortesía. ¿Podría escuchar los pasos sobre el suelo alfombrado de cualquier persona que se acercara?

Edward tenía las rodillas presionadas contra las de ella, pero parecía eludir a propósito cualquier otro contacto. Y como tenía el cuerpo echado hacia atrás y los brazos en la espalda no sabía si él estaba excitado o no. Era él quien sostenía su peso, y en aquella posición no podría impedirle que paseara su boca o las manos por donde quisiera.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y le rozó el pezón izquierdo con los labios, acariciándolo con suavidad antes de friccionarlo con la lengua. En sólo unos segundos la cima se tensó y endureció. Entonces la capturó con la boca y comenzó a chuparla con fruición. Cada tirón hacía que Isabella se estremeciera de placer, pues él parecía saber exactamente lo que ella necesitaba y cómo debían ser sus movimientos para excitarla. Luego cerró la mano sobre el otro pezón y comenzó a juguetear con él, pellizcándolo y apretándolo con firmeza antes de masajearlo con un movimiento circular de la palma.

Se oyó gemir en voz alta. No podía creer que realmente estuviera disfrutando. El hecho de que pudieran ser descubiertos en cualquier momento lo hacía todo más excitante.

— Por favor —logró decir sin jadear, desconociendo hasta dónde sería capaz de dejarlo llegar. O hasta dónde llegaría él—. Podría entrar alguien.

Él alzó la mirada.

— ¿Temes que te vean comportarte como una puta? —Ahuecó las manos debajo de los pechos y los empujó hacia arriba al tiempo que los frotaba con los pulgares—. Podrían disfrutar del espectáculo —dijo despacio—. Apuesto lo que quieras a que a muchos de tus compañeros no les importaría dar un repaso a tus pezones. Quizás debería pedirles que vinieran. Podríamos hacer turnos de cinco minutos cada uno. —Sus dedos siguieron jugando perezosamente con ella—. Tengo el presentimiento de que acabaría gustándote.

Por regla general la idea lo habría repelido, pero cierto matiz en su voz hizo que sonara extrañamente excitante. Con sus compañeros no, claro, pero con unos desconocidos… ¿Por qué no? Jóvenes a los que no conociera ni la conocieran a ella, con Edward observándolo todo. ¿Disfrutaría con ello? ¿Qué sentiría?

Se estremeció y se humedeció los labios con la lengua. Él seguía recostado sobre ella, pero no la tocaba.

— Esa idea te excita, ¿verdad? —murmuró—. Lo que pensaba, no eres tan mojigata como pareces, pero tenía que estar seguro. Quizás sí estés interesada de verdad en hacer un trato conmigo.

— Ya he dicho que sí. —Intentó que su voz sonara firme; estaba decidida a retomar las riendas—. Será un trato comercial.

— Claro, por supuesto —remedó él con sarcasmo, al tiempo que la acariciaba suavemente—. Haremos un intercambio; tú me das lo que yo quiero y yo firmo un papel. Es la clase de acuerdo más viejo del mundo.

— No lo lamentará —aseguró ella.

Una vez más, Edward la examino con la vista; una mirada con la que la evaluó sexualmente.

— Estoy seguro de ello —replicó.

Escucharon pasos en el pasillo y él retrocedió muy despacio mientras Isabella se cerraba la blusa y se abrochaba el saco con nerviosismo. George Fullerton, un hombre de mediana edad pero todavía elegante, que siempre llevaba una flor en el ojal, abrió la puerta y sonrió.

— Me voy a almorzar. ¿Quiere acompañarme alguien?

Muy consciente de que tenía la blusa desabrochada y el sostén suelto bajo la forma indefinida del saco, ella logró sonreír a Edward Mansen con serenidad.

— Disfrutamos de buena cocina en el comedor, señor Mansen.

— Gracias —se disculpó—, pero tengo otra cita.

George Fullerton recorrió la oficina con la mirada y ella supo que había visto el televisor y los dosieres.

— ¿Le ha gustado lo que le ha enseñado Isabella?

Edward esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se quitó una mota imaginaria de su inmaculado saco. Ella sintió un repentino escalofrío de excitación al recordar lo que esa mano había estado haciendo tan solo unos momentos antes.

— Por lo cierto es que sí, pero tendré que volver a reunirme con ella antes de tomar una decisión.

— Estoy seguro de que Isabella le complacerá. —Fullerton sonrió.

— Sí, yo también estoy seguro de ello —murmuró Edward.


	2. Capítulo II

**LOS NOVENTA DÍAS DE ISABELLA**

_Isabella Swan estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que Edward Mansen le pidiera para obtener la firma de su empresa, aunque eso incluya la venta de su propio cuerpo._

**Discraimer:** Ni los personajes de crepúsculo, ni la historia me pertenecen. Es una ADAPTACIÓN, que quede muy claro. Esto se lo debo a Lucinda Carrington.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

— ¿Todavía te diviertes jugando con pelotitas?

Una voz se inmiscuyó en el ensueño de Isabella. Estaba sentada en una mesa en la cafetería el centro deportivo, agradablemente relajada después de darse una ducha mientras recordaba el tacto de las manos de Edward Mansen sobre su cuerpo. La idea de mantener relaciones sexuales sin ataduras con él, y recibir una agradable gratificación comercial al final, comenzaba a atraerla. Se moría por saber si Edward Mansen sería tan sexy desnudo como vestido con aquellos elegantes trajes hechos a medida. Deseó haber reaccionado de manera menos receptiva a sus avances amorosos y no haberle permitido que impusiera su voluntad con tanta facilidad. Debería haber hecho alguna maniobra por su cuenta. ¿Acaso ella no mecería catar también lo que iba a obtener?

Alzó la mirada y vio a Jacob Black de pie ante ella, con una lata de Pepsi light en la mano y una enorme bolsa de deportes en la otra.

— Me gusta más que perseguir plumas de plástico por la pista— repuso ella.

— El bádminton es más complicado que eso. —Jacob se sentó—. Y mucho más tranquilo que el _squash_. ¿Todavía juegas el torneo? No he visto tu nombre en la lista.

— No me he anotado— confesó ella—. Me pasaba la vida cancelando los partidos en el último momento. Terminé siendo bastante impopular.

— Los inconvenientes de ser una profesional mujer de negocios. — Jacob sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Me alegro de no ser más que un humilde empleado de banca.

«De humilde tienes poco», pensó ella.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Jacob y se preguntó por qué había decidido hablar con ella en ese momento, de repente. Lo observó beber la Pepsi, sorbiendo las últimas gotas con una pajita antes de guardar la lata vacía en la bolsa.

— Reciclo— explicó él—. El dinero lo dono a obras de caridad. He oído por shí que estás en tratos con Edward Mansen— añadió sin pausa.

Sus palabras la tomaron completamente desprevenida. Sabía que los rumores se extendían con rapidez por la ciudad y que Jacob estaba en el lugar adecuado para oírlos, pero por un horrible momento pensó que las sugerencias sexuales de Edward se habían convertido en algo de dominio público.

— Mejor dicho, es Barringtons quien está en tratos con él— se corrigió Jacob—. ¿No crees que tu pequeña empresa es demasiado ambiciosa?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Podemos con ellos. Estaremos a la altura del señor Mansen.

— ¿De veras? — Jacob clavó en ella una mirada especuladora—. Mansen es uno de esos hombres que no se conforma con ganar un millón. De hecho, eso es lo que ha ocurrido ya. Siempre quiere más. Francamente no entiendo por qué ha pensado en Barringtons; hay muchas otras agencias publicitarias que le besarían los pies ante la posibilidad de manear su cuenta.

— Quizá se haya enterado de lo irresistible que soy— dijo ella con dulzura.

Jacob se rió.

— Bueno, tú eres preciosa, por supuesto— la aduló él, diplomáticamente—. Pero no estoy seguro de que seas el tipo de Mansen.

— ¿De verdad? — Aquello era más interesante—. ¿Y cuál es su tipo?

— Modelos— repuso Jacob—. Rubias de largas piernas con implantes de silicona. O mujeres del _jet set_. Ya sabes a qué tipo de mujeres me refiero.

— ¿Quieres decir que le gusta la variedad?

— Le gustan las mujeres objeto— aseguró él—. Las consiera símbolos de prestigio. De veras, no lo veo manteniendo una relación con alguien que posea cerebro. Demasiado arriesgado; podría replicarle.

— Pues no me pareció ser esa clase de hombre— adujo ella.

— Eso es porque no lo conoces bien. — Jacob se inclinó hacia adelante—. Espero que se haya comportado como un perfecto caballero contigo, pero debo confesarte que él es… ya sabes… un poco cabrón con las mujeres. Estuvo saliendo con la hija de aquel político…— Se interrumpió—. No, no debería contártelo. A fin de cuentas son sólo rumores. Posiblemente casi todo sean mentiras.

— Oh, deja de hacerte de rogar, Jacob— protestó ella de mal humor—. Sabes que terminarás contándomelo de todas maneras.

— Bueno…— Jacob se acomodó en la silla—. Ella estaba loca por él hasta que Mansen comenzó a pedirle que hiciera algunas cosas muy peculiares.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

— ¡Qué sé yo! Imagino que perversiones. Fuera lo que fuera, ella se negó.

— Qué mojigata— se burló Isabella—. No creo ni una palabra.

— Lo amenazó con vender la historia a los periódicos.

— ¿Y no lo hacen todas? Sigo sin creérmelo. ¿Cómo terminó todo?

— Los rumores dicen que Mansen le pagó más que los periódicos.

— ¿Y tú qué crees?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Desde luego, tiene dinero de sobra para hacerlo. — Hizo una pausa antes de esbozar una amplia sonrisa—. Personalmente creo que es mucho más probable que le dijera que lo publicara, que le importaba una mierda, y que ella recapacitara dado el puesto que ocupa su pare. Pero eso no quiere decir que no crea lo que hay detrás. A Mansen le gustan los juegos de poder; especialmente con las mujeres. He pensado que sería mejor advertirte de ello.

— En lo que a negocios se refiere no soy una mujer, sino una profesional.

— Espero, por tu bien— añadió David—, que Mansen piense como tú.

* * *

Isabella reflexionó sobre las palabras de Jacob durante el resto de la semana. ¿Estaba Edward tanteando a Barringtons por razones personales? Y si era así, ¿cuáles eran esas razones? Cuanto más pensaba en ello más difícil le resultaba entenderlo. ¿Por qué estaba interesado en ella? Si Jacob tenía razón en su percepción sobre las preferencias sexuales de Edward, ella no era su tipo. Se había ganado una cierta reputación en su trabajo, pero físicamente tampoco era nada del otro mundo. Y no tenía intensión de hacerse la estúpida por seguirle la corriente. Además, pensó, no había concertado ninguna cita para verlo. Fue George Fullerton quien se quedó con ella mientras Edward bajaba solo en el ascensor. Dudaba que se pusiera en contacto con ella en el trabajo, pero tampoco podía resultar tan difícil conseguir su número de móvil.

Sin embargo su teléfono no sonaba, y comenzaba a preguntarse si no habría sido una tonta al tomarlo en serio. ¿Sexo a cambio de una firma? Era algo de película. Quizás Jacob tenía razón, ¿A Edward le gustaban los juegos de poder? Tal vez esa era su idea de una broma. Si era así, ¿le importaba? Debía admitir que sí. No, se dijo con rapidez, no se trataba de que estuviera deseando complacerlo en la cama; podía hacerlo o no. Aquello sería un paso más en su carrera. Necesitaba un impulso; quería demostrar que podía convencer a los clientes.

Barringtons tenía en ese momento una sección creativa muy entusiasta, pero no lograría retener a sus jóvenes talentos si no ampliaba sus miras. La cuenta de Mansen sería el primer paso. Si Barringtons triunfaba, ella lo haría a su lado. Edward podría facilitarlo. Clavó los ojos en el teléfono y deseó que la llamara para acordar una cita. Nada.

El teléfono permaneció en silencio.

Isabella terminó de llenar la bañera de agua caliente y se sumergió lentamente en el perfumado líquido. Alzó una pierna y observó cómo la cremosa espuma se deslizaba por su piel. ¿Por qué el brillo del agua hacía que su cuerpo pareciera sexy? ¿Sería por eso por lo que a los hombres les gustaba dar masajes con aceite a las mujeres?

Sonó el teléfono. Se estiró despacio hacia él, intentando adivinar quién podría ser. Dada la hora, lo más seguro era que se tratase de su hermano Seth. Él sabía que trabajaba muchas horas y solía llamarla tarde; cuando se acordaba, claro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él y pensaba echárselo en cara.

— ¿Señorita Swan? — Reconoció la voz de inmediato; destilaba autoridad y encanto a partes iguales.

— ¿Señor Manson? — Esperaba parecer tranquila. No tenía intensión de permitir que se iera cuenta de lo aliviada que se sentía de escucharlo—. Pensaba que nuestro trato había caído en el olvido.

— Yo nunca olvido nada— aseguró él—. Tenía que ocuparme de algunos asuntos. Escúcheme bien; ve mañana a Harmond Street número 43 y recoge una caja. La próxima vez que nos encontremos lleva debajo de la ropa lo que encuentres en el interior. Sólo los artículos que encuentres en la caja. Nada más. ¿Has comprendido?

«Así que lo suyo es la lencería provocativa», pensó ella. Pero el tono era el de un hombre dando órdenes a su secretaria y no estaba segura de si eso le gustaba. Con la mano libre se esparció la cremosa espuma por los pechos hasta los pexones, cuyas puntas fueron visibles por un momento antes de que volviera a sumergirlos en el agua perfumada. «Si estuvieras aquí ahora, Edward», pensó, «te haría cambiar el tono de voz».

Decidió que iba a mostrar algún gesto rebelde como protesta a sus órdenes sólo para ver cómo reaccionaba.

— Un momento…— dijo—. No sé si mañana tegré tiempo para ir a algún sitio. Tengo dos reuniones y…

— Busca el tiempo— la interrumpió bruscamente.

— ¿Y si no puedo? — replicó con serenidad.

— Adiós al trato…— amenazó él.

— ¡Eh! Escucha…

— No, volvió a interrumpirla—. Serás tú quien me escuche a mí. De nosotros dos, yo soy el que da las órdenes. Si crees que no puedes aceptarlo es el momento de decirlo. — Suavizó la voz un poco antes de continuar y ella se lo imaginó esbozando aquella sonrisa irónica suya—. Prueba a hacerlo a mi manera— intentó convencerla—. Sólo por curiosidad…

Y sentía mucha. Curiosidad sobre el tipo de prendas que se pusiera. ¿Braguitas con voladitos? ¿Quizás los fetiches favoritos de los hombres, un portaligas y medias con costura? ¿Bragas abiertas en la entrepierna? ¿Un sostén de media copa?

Emitió una repentina risita tonta. No era posible. Él era tan elegante y controlado que no lograba imaginarlo excitándose con un sostén semejante. Pero nunca se sabía. Se deslizó en el agua para que la espuma la cubriera hasta la barbilla. Al ser abrazada por el agua aromática se relajó.

— Bueno, está bien— convino, intentando imprimir en su voz un adecuado tono de falsa valentía—. Procuraré encontrar un hueco a última hora.

— Ve a la hora que quieras— dijo él—. Pasado mañana te reunirás conmigo a las ocho en Garnet. — Hubo una pausa—. Y como te he dicho, _señorita_, puedes ponerte la ropa que quieras, pero debajo lleva sólo lo que yo he elegido.

Ella sabía que Garnet era un restaurante exclusivo y muy caro. Si tenía que llevar medias negras y bragas abiertas en la entrepierna para complacerlo, era justo que a cambio disfrutara de un buen banquete.

Después del baño se puso un kimono de seda antes de examinar la guía de calles _Londres, de la A a la Z_. El nombre de la calle que él le había dado se encontraba en un barrio residencial de las afueras, uno no particularmente lujoso Aquello convertía sus instrucciones en algo todavía más intrigante. Debía de haber muchas tiendas de lencería sexy en Londres sin salir del centro. ¿Qué hacía tan especial el 43 de Harmond Streer?

* * *

Isabella todavía seguía pensando en las instrucciones de Edward al día siguiente mientras almorzaba. Durante el verano, a menudo tomaba un tentempié con sus compañeros y luego se compraba un par de bollitos en un pequeño pub que ellos no conocían. No le importaba tener compañía para comer, pero en algunas ocasiones prefería hacerlo sola.

Aún seguía intentando adivinar qué encontraría en Harmond Street 43… —su opción favorita era una ama de casa de mediana edad que confeccionaba lencería provocativa a cambio de dinero para jugar al bingo—, cuando alguien le puso un portafolios debajo de la nariz.

— ¡Échale un vistazo a esto!

Casi atragantándose con el bollito, alzó la mirada llena de furia. Había reconocido la voz y sabía a quién pertenecía: James Witherdale; con ese pelo largo en una coleta y la cara sin afeitar. Llevaba una gastada campera Levi's y unos jeans. No recordaba haberle visto nunca otra ropa. Sus enemigos —igual que sus amigos— sospechaban que incluso dormía con ella.

— Anda. —Se sentó frente a ella y empujó el portafolios—. Míralos.

— No— repuso ella.

— Te juro que jamás has visto nada igual— aseguró él.

— James…— Ella dejó el bollito en el plato—, no hay trabajo para ti en Barringtons.

— Oh, ya lo sé— aseguró—. No soy lo suficientemente atractivo, ¿verdad? No doy la imagen. Dime, ¿cuál es la ropa adecuada para un diseñador gráfico?

— Ya sabes que no es por tu vestimenta— replicó ella de mal humor—. Simplemente no eres confiable. En tu diccionario personal no existe la expresión «fecha tope».

— Soy un artista— explicó James—. Los artistas no tienen horarios.

— Ni tampoco trabajan en Barringtons— zanjó ella—. Se emplea a profesionales. Y no quiere ver más preciosos logotipos de esos que diseñas para empresas inexistentes.

James siguió insistiendo.

— Sólo míralos. — Dio un golpe en el portafolios—. Los originales son mucho más grandes.

A pesar de sí misma, tomó el portafolios y lo abrió. Conocía el trabajo de James Whiterdale. Una vez le había hecho un encargo para una de sus cuentas y él le había ofrecido algunas ideas brillantes… seis semanas tarde.

El primer sobre de plástico contenía un dibujo a lápiz. El boceto de carboncillo era una de las especialidades de James, pero no fue la habilidad de la interpretación casi fotogénica lo que la sorprendió; fue el tema.

Un soldado con uniforme del siglo XVIII estaba con una joven en una cama de cuatro postes. Era evidente que la pareja estaba retozando. Los grandes pechos de la chica habían quedado al descubierto y las voluminosas faldas de volados se encontraban enrolladas alrededor de su cintura. Llevaba medias oscuras hasta la mitad del muslo y el hombre estaba arrodillado entre las bien proporcionadas piernas, sosteniendo los tobillos separados. La chaqueta y la camisa del soldado estaban abiertas y, aunque se percibía la erección a través de la abultada tela de la bragueta de los pantalones, era evidente que él se inclinaba por realizar sexo oral y no una penetración.

James había pintado los erectos pezones de la mujer y su sexo con todo lujo de detalles. En la expresión de al joven se adivinaba cierta sorpresa y una leve curiosidad. Parecía como si ella jamás hubiera experimentado aquella clase de satisfacción sexual, mientras que la cara del hombre reflejaba anticipación. La media sonrisa y la punta de la lengua que asomaba entre sus labios sugerían que sabía muy bien lo que se traía entre manos, y que se iba a asegurar de que si pareja disfrutara tanto como él.

Para su sorpresa, encontró la escena excitante porque sugería lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en vez de mostrarlo. Daba pie a que el observador utilizara su fantasía. Un hombre podía imaginarse saboreando el hinchado sexo de la mujer podía verla contorsionándose de placer cuando la sometiera. Por su parte, una mujer podía recrear la sensación que provocaría aquella experimentada lengua en el momento en que la llevara el frenesí, conteniendo la liberación final tanto como fuera posible, hasta que suplicara un poco más. Entonces, furiosa consigo misma, pasó la página con rapidez.

La siguiente imagen mostraba a la misma pareja, pero en esta ocasión la cabeza del hombre estaba enterrada en los muslos femeninos. Había deslizado las manos bajo las nalgas para alzarla hasta sus labios. La joven, por su parte, dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás con expresión orgásmica al tiempo que se acariciaba los pezones.

— ¿Están genial, verdad? — James la observaba—. Como te he dicho, los originales tienen mayor tamaño.

Ella le lanzó lo que esperaba fuera una mirada desdeñosa. Consideró la idea de cerrar el portafolios y decirle a James que no estaba interesada en aquellos perversos dibujos, pero no sería cierto, quería ver más. Pasó la página.

Los personajes habían cambiado. El hombre era ahora un oficial. Isabella sintió una leve —y deliciosa— sacudida de placer al darse cuenta de que en esa ocasión apenas tendría que recurrir a la imaginación para considerar que era Edward. De hecho, James hubiera podido convencerla con facilidad de que lo había utilizado como modelo.

Si no como modelo concreto, sí al menos como representativo de un tipo de hombre; alto y delgado, como Edward, con el pelo algo largo y cobrizo y un uniforme militar que seguramente carecería de rigor histórico, pero que resultaba semejante al de un húsar y servía para otorgarle un aura de autoridad masculina: pantalones ceñidos, botas por encima de la rodillas y una chaquetilla corta abotonada hasta el cuello. La mujer era en esta ocasión de origen más aristocrático; de hecho su expresión resultaba incluso un poco desafiante. Lucía un elaborado peinado, con el pelo sujeto por una cinta con una pluma; el vestido de corte imperio, muy escotado, enfatizaba la generosa curva de los pechos pero cubría el resto del cuerpo.

El instante que reflejaba no tenía realmente nada erótico, pero era evidente que aquellas dos personas sabían que eso estaba a punto de cambiar. La mujer tenía la miraba alzada, como desafiando al hombre a que la tocara y la posición de este y su expresión indicaban con precisión que él había aceptado el reto y pensaba hacer justo eso… y mucho más.

Una vez más se vio obligada a admirar las habilidades de James. No sólo había bosquejado los personajes con exactitud fotográfica, también transmitían sus pensamientos. O, pensó de repente, ¿estaba viendo en el dibujo únicamente lo que esperaba ver? Observó que la imagen llevaba por título _Las Fuerzas Armadas realizan maniobras_.

— Es una serie— explicó James—. Una especie de historia dibujada para adultos. Algo del tipo _La carrera del libertino_, la ópera de Stravinsky, pero en dibujos, ya sabes…

— ¿Una historieta? — Ella arqueó las cejas.

— Veo que captas la idea— explicó James. La observó—. Bueno, sigue; las páginas no se pasarán solas.

Ella supo que ese era el momento de decirle que no estaba interesada en aquella clase de cosas y si el oficial se hubiera parecido menos a Edward, lo hubiera hecho. Pero aquella semejanza la intrigaba. Casi podía sentir su poder. Era como si lo estuviera espiando por el ojo de una cerradura; observándolo. Pasó de página.

En la segunda imagen de esa serie, el oficial había despojado a la mujer del vestido, dejándola con las medias a la mitad del muslo, unos escarpines de taco alto y algo de encaje. También llevaba puestas las joyas: una gargantilla y pendientes. El pedo seguía recogido, pero la cinta con la pluma había desaparecido.

El oficial —que se había quitado sólo la chaqueta— la presionaba contra la pared, excitando con los labios un erecto pezón y jugando con el otro entre los dedos. Ella tenía las manos sobre sus hombros, probablemente en un gesto de protesta, pero aunque los labios estaban entreabiertos era evidente que no estaba pidiendo auxilio. A juzgar por su expresión, lo más seguro era que estaba emitiendo un gemido de placer. Aquel dibujo le recordó su reciente experiencia con Edward y notó que comenzaba a sentir u hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Pasó la página con rapidez.

En la siguiente estampa, el oficial se había quitado la camisa y la mujer estaba entre los cuatro postes de la cama aunque, sin duda, la pareja no se preparaba para una rápida sesión de sexo ortodoxo. Las manos de ella estaban sujetas a postes de la cama y él se encontraba atándole uno de los tobillos. Tenía los muslos separados, y James se había detenido en el clítoris palpitante y en otras partes del cuerpo femenino con exquisito detalle. Era evidente por el bulto en los pantalones que el oficial también estaba excitado.

A la mujer no parecía preocuparle estar atada y, desde luego, no se resistía. Es más, estaba excitada. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que relacionaba el anhelo sexual con la idea de estar cautiva de aquella manera, y no con enfado o repugnancia. Intento imaginar lo que sería estar extendida sobre una cama mientras un hombre le ataba los pies y las manos. Clavó los ojos en la figura del oficial, en el torso desnudo y en el estómago plano; su expresión mientras miraba a la cautiva volvió a recordarle a Edward. El hombre sonreía de costado. Ella supuso que a causa de la anticipación.

En la cuarta imagen de la serie la acción había subido un rango. La cabeza del oficial estaba entre las piernas de la mujer, sus manos la aferraban por el interior de los muslos para mantener las piernas abiertas mientras él le proporcionaba placer con la lengua. Estaba segura de que la joven había alcanzado ya el orgasmo porque tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca abierta en un mudo grito. Los brazos estiraban las correas y los pezones se erguían erectos. Todo su cuerpo parecía estremecerse por las sensaciones. El oficial la miraba mientras seguía friccionando la lengua en su sexo, obviamente satisfecho por la respuesta a sus acciones.

Sólo con mirar la pintura casi podía sentir el suave roce de esa lengua acariciándola, acelerando el ritmo al ver que su cuerpo respondía. Se imaginó aquellos dedos masculinos clavados en su carne, sujetándola con firmeza mientras se contorsionaba cada vez con más frenesí hasta que las sensaciones fueran demasiado intensas para soportarlas. Alzó la mirada y vio que James la estudiaba de cerda. Esbozando lo que esperaba fuera una expresión de desinterés, pasó la página.

Ahora el oficial estaba desnudo. Se encontraba arrodillado, con el cuerpo femenino entre sus piernas. Sus nalgas musculosas estaban en tensión. Su miembro se perdía en la dócil boca femenina. Sus manos sostenían la cabeza de la joven, alzándola ligeramente hacia él y alentándola a proporcionarle el mismo tipo de placer que él acababa de darle a ella. Aunque la mujer seguía atada y era evidente que no podía negarse, su expresión demostraba que estaba disfrutando con ello.

Ella sólo había tenido sexo oral con un novio y no resultó una experiencia demasiado satisfactoria. Jeff, recordó, se había mostrado un tanto reticente a su sugerencia y más tarde a sus acciones mientras le daba placer, con más entusiasmo que experiencia. Tras haber alcanzado el orgasmo, el se alejó y se negó a hablar. Tiempo después se enteró de que Jeff consideraba tales prácticas como antinaturales y que sólo había accedido por complacerla. Dado que ella lo hizo por complacerlo a él —tras leer en el artículo de una revista que la mayoría de los hombres consideraban que la felación era una de las experiencias sexuales más satisfactoria—, se sintió enfadada y dolida por su reacción. Su relación no duró mucho más tiempo; en el transcurso de una acalorada discusión en la que volvió a salir a colación otra vez aquel incidente sexual, él lo describió como «comportamiento animal». Aquello le sirvió al menos para comprender que no todos los hombres estaban tan liberados como ellos mismo lo decían.

¿Qué pensaría Jeff sobre la sexta estampa?, se preguntó. Ahora la mujer había sido liberada y puesta en cuatro paras para que el hombre la penetrata por detrás. Ella ladeaba la cabeza como si le satisfaciera realmente el tratamiento que estaba recibiendo. Él la rodeaba con los brazos y le acariciaba los pezones al tiempo que se impulsaba en su interior. Una vez más, la habilidad de James dotaba al dibujo de movimiento. Pensó que casi podía escuchar el chirriar de la cama, los muelles del colchón, el golpeteo de las patas contra el suelo. Casi se oía la respiración jadeante de los dos participantes y sus gemidos al acercarse al climax.

Tuvo que admitir que si los dibujos estaban pensando para excitar, el éxito era considerable. Jamás se había sentido antes particularmente estimulada por pinturas eróticas, pero tampoco había visto muchas y, desde luego, ninguna había sido tan realista como las de James. No compraba revistas porno para mujeres, pero sí había ojeado algunas de las que adquirían sus amigas. Las fotografías que allí aparecían eran de modelos cuidadosamente depilados, protegidos con toallas situadas de maneras estratégicas —que ella encontraba irritantes—, y los pocos penes expuestos aparecían flácidos y no conseguían atraer su interés. Sabía que ese tratamiento era resultado de la censura; pero daba igual la razón, fuera por lo que fuese, las fotografías de esas revistas no le resultaban nada excitantes.

— A él le gustarían, ¿verdad? — La voz de James se entrometió en sus pensamientos. Lo miró con expresión neutra—. A Edward Mansen— explicó James—, tu nuevo cliente.

— ¡Oh, Dios! — dijo ella—. Los rumores se extienden con rapidez.

James se inclino sobre la mesa.

— Estoy seguro de que compraría algo así. Le encantarían.

— Si realmente piensas eso— replicó—, muéstraselos.

James se rio.

— ¿Me imaginas colándome en sus oficinas y llevándole los dibujos? Ni siquiera sería capaz de sortear a esos tipos de la Gestapo que tiene apostados en las puertas. Es él quien tiene que venir a mí, y no lo hará a menos que sepa que existo y dónde buscarme.

— Escríbele una carta— sugirió ella—. Envíale un correo electrónico.

A James le cambió la expresión.

— Así que no vas a ayudarme, ¿verdad?

— Claro que no— dijo ella—. El señor Mansen es un posible cliente. ¿Crees de verdad que voy a usar una reunión de negocios para mostrarle y venderle tus pervertidas pinturas?

— No son pervertidas— se defendió James—. Son imágenes eróticas. Hay una gran diferencia.

— Llámalas como quieras, pero la respuesta es no. Y eres un idiota si has llegado a pensar que yo iba a aceptar ser tu representante.

— No te pido que se las vendas tú— explicó James—. Limítate a hablarles de ellas; sácalas en la conversación. Es bien sabido que Mansen es un mujeriego y le van estas cosas. He oído que…

— ¿No pensarás contarme la historia de la hija del político? — lo interrumpió—. Ya la conozco.

— Mira— dijo él—, creo que a Mansen le interesaría mi trabajo. Sin duda alguna tendrás la oportunidad de decirle, en algún momento, que alguien que conoces ha pintado unos cuadros inusuales… No es necesario que digas nada más. Lo entenderá.

— ¿Pretendes que actúe como si fuera tu agente? — Ella negó con la cabeza—. James Whiterdale, es hora de que crezcas.

— Necesito dinero.

— Comienza a comportarte como un profesional. Entrega los trabajos en las fechas acordadas y te harás rico.

— ¿Quieres que me muera de aburrimiento? — James se levanto—. No, gracias.

— Se puede ser creativo y competente a la vez— le explicó.

— Jamás he visto tal cosa— repuso él—. Y menos en el mundo de la publicidad.

Se alejó y la dejó comiéndose el bollito en paz. Isabella volvió a pensar otra vez en Edward Mansen. Sin duda tenía una reputación variopinta y el mensaje que recibiría, indefectiblemente, era que él iba a quererla para algo más que un encuentro rápido en la cama. Pero ¿eran ciertos los rumores, o se trataba sólo de murmuraciones? Tenía el presentimiento de que la visita al 43 de Harmond Street le proporcionaría una respuesta.

Se puso de pie y notó que las pinturas de James la habían excitado más de lo que pensaba. Mientras regresaba a la oficina se sintió muy incómoda.


	3. Capítulo III

**LOS NOVENTA DÍAS DE ISABELLA**

_Isabella Swan estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que Edward Mansen le pidiera para obtener la firma de su empresa, aunque eso incluya la venta de su propio cuerpo._

**Discraimer:** Ni los personajes de crepúsculo, ni la historia me pertenecen. Es una ADAPTACIÓN, que quede muy claro. Esto se lo debo a Lucinda Carrington.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Parecía una casa normal y corriente, con un cuidado jardín en la parte de adelante y visillos estampados con flores. Isabella golpeó la puerta principal de color rojo oscuro. Abrió una mujer de mediana edad.

— Soy la señorita Swan— dijo ella, siguiendo las instrucciones—. He venido a recoger… er… algunas cosas.

— Adelante, querida— invitó la mujer con un gesto de cabeza—. Tanya está en el taller.

Preguntándose si Tanya sería también una mujer de mediana edad, atravesó el umbral y se encontró en una estancia cuya decoración le indicó que cualquier ropa que pudiera adquirir allí no incluiría encajes ni volados.

Había cuero por todas partes, incluso en el aire se percibía su penetrante olor. Habá montones de recortes de cuero apilados en el suelo; botas con tacos imposibles colocados contra la pared; látigos y arneses colgados de ganchos; maniquíes anónimos vestidos con diversos artículos e incluso máscaras. Había guantes largos, sostenes y anchos cinturones, tan tachonados con metal que parecían corazas. Una prenda apilada encima de ora. La joven miró a su alrededor con asombro.

Tanya resultó ser una pizpireta peliroja que ni siquiera parecía haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Llevaba puestas unas zapatillas de lona y una camiseta con un eslogan ecologista.

— Me temo que reina un terrible desorden— se disculpó con alegría—. Mi novia dice que no comprende cómo puedo encontrar algo en este caos. Tengo tu caja arriba.

Isabella miró hacia el maniquí más cercano. Estaba vestido con un body de cuerpo entero realizado en brillante cuero negro. La cabeza del muñeco estaba cubierta por una capucha con huecos para la nariz y la boca. Cierres cromados, estratégicamente situados, recorrían los muslos, los pechos, el diafragma, los brazos, la unión de las nalgas. Las piernas descansaban sobre botas con cordones taco aguja.

— Espectacular, ¿verdad? — Presumió Tanya con orgullo—. Es una de mis especialidades. Imagina estar sujeta con un arnés sin saber qué cierre se va a abrir, sin tener idea de qué manera te van a usar o cómo van a jugar contigo. Pero lo mejor es que ofrece docenas de posibilidades… Si quieres un juego diferente puedes desarmar todo el traje y utilizar sólo algunas partes. Las perneras se pueden usar como botas hasta el muslo, las magas se convierten en guantes. También lleva un sostén y un corsé… Lo que quieras. Siempre he pensado que estaría bien una escena en la que se utilicen solamente la capucha, las botas y un cinturón ancho En cierta ocasión vi un cuadro de una pinacoteca en el que la protagonista lucía un atuendo semejante. En aquel lienzo el cuero que cubría la mujer brillaba como este traje y había un montón de personas serias mirándola y comentando lo simbólico que resultaba. — Emitió una risita—. Yo sólo pensé que me parecía muy atractiva y aposté conmigo misma sobre cuál sería el motivo por el que la pintó el artista.

Ella clavó los ojos en el maniquí. ¿Espectacular? Sí, debía admitirlo. El cuero transmitía cierta agresividad que quedaba complementada por la evidente posición sexual de los cierres, que hablaban de sumisión. Especuló con la lenta apertura de los cierres cromados, imaginó el frío roce del aire en la piel expuesta antes de sentir la punta de unos dedos o de una lengua exploradora.

Indudablemente resultaría fascinante para cierto tipo de personas. Pero, ¿y para ella? ¿Qué se sentiría al estar enfundada en ese traje de cuero de cuerpo entero? Giró hacia un lado. Otro maniquí mostraba un complicado corsé que se ataba a la espalda y estaba cubierto de correas, hebillas y remaches. Pensó que parecía muy incómodo.

— ¿Hay mucha gente que compre este tipo de cosas? — preguntó.

— ¡Oh, sí! — Tanya asintió con la cabeza—. Y habría muchas más si dispusieran de dinero para pagarlas. Intento no pasarme con los precios, pero utilizo el mejor cuero y ninguna de mis correas se romperá cuando no debe; son totalmente diferentes a las que se ven por ahí. Cuando te atan con una de ellas permaneces así hasta que tu amo o ama decide soltarte.

Isabella clavó los ojos en el corsé, intentando imaginar por dónde se atarían las diversas correas; qué se sentiría cuando las apretaran. Cuanto más miraba, más fácil le resultaba concebir esa prenda —tan manifiestamente sexual— en un cuerpo de verdad o, para ser más exactos, en el suyo.

Jamás había comprendido antes el _sex-appeal_ que podían tener las prendas de cuero, o quizás sería más honesto reconocer que jamás había pensado en ello. Pero comenzó a hacerlo ahora, rodeada de aquellas figuras con diseños fetichistas. Se imaginó con el corsé de cuero, con aquellas correas atándola y constriñéndola, y se dio cuenta de que encontraba excitante la idea. Estiró el brazo y tocó el material. Era suave y sensual.

Tanya la observó.

— Es agradable, ¿verdad? Casi tanto como acariciar a un gato. El tuyo es de la misma calidad. Lo mejor que hay.

— ¿El mío? — Se sintió alarmada con aquel brusco regreso al presente.

— Tu corsé— explicó Tanya—. El que encargó tu amigo.

— ¿Me has hecho un corsé? — Sintió que se le calentaba la cara. Volvió a mirar el del maniquí; era como si Edward Mansen le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

— Claro. — Tanya asintió con la cabeza—. Aunque disponía de poco tiempo y no tenía tus medidas exactas, lo conseguí. Tu amigo me indicó más o menos cuál sería tu talla y confeccioné uno adaptable. Te sentirás genial con él, te lo prometo.

Isabella notó que las mejillas se le enrojecían todavía más al pensar en ello. Una cosa era fantasear con una de esas prendas provocativas, o incluso usarla con una pareja con la que mantenías una larga relación y en la que confiabas, pero Edward era un desconocido.

— Mi… mi amigo espera que me lo ponga cuando salga con él— confesó.

— Bueno, ¿y por qué no? — Tanya se encogió de hombros—. ¿Dónde iréis? ¿A un club?

— A un restaurante.

— Estoy segura de que después te llevará a un club— especuló la chica—. Es probable que luego quiera lucirte. Yo también lo haría si hubiera pagado por ese corsé.

— ¿Lucirme? — repitió. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué había planeado ese hombre? Estaba horrorizada. Pero, a pesar de ello, notó que un escalofrío de excitación la recorría de pies a cabeza.

Tanya la miró divertida.

— Eres nueva en esto, ¿verdad?

— ¿Nueva en qué?

— En el _bondage_. El _sado_. La cultura de amor y sumisos.

— Bueno, sí— admitió.

— Te encantará— aseguró Tanya con entusiasmo—. Mi novia me lleva a The Cupboard. Cuando vamos, tengo que ponerme un collar y una cadena, además de corsé, minifalda y botas, por supuesto. The Cupboard es para lesbianas, así que no será el ambiente adecuado para ti, pero allí he recibido más azotes que cenas calientes. Hay una lesbiana maravillosa, muy fuerte, que me doblega por completo. A mi novia le gusta mirar.

— ¿Y no te molesta? — preguntó, sorprendida.

— Por supuesto que no. — La otra joven también parecía sorprendida—. Me excita. Si me molestara, mi novia no la dejaría hacerlo.

— Jamás permitiré que nadie me trate así— aseguró con convicción—. Ni en público ni en privado.

Tanya la miró y se rio.

— Te sorprendería saber de lo que eres capaz con la pareja adecuada.

* * *

Saber qué había dentro del paquete no hizo que se sorprendiera menos cuando lo abrió. Brillante cuero negro con tantas correas y hebillas que se preguntó si sabría ponérselo. La caja contenía también un par de medias negras con costura y unos zapatos con tacos ridículamente altos. Buscó unas bragas, pero no las encontró. Pensó que, evidentemente, era un descuido y se puso sus favoritas; unas de seda negra.

Atarse el corsé no resultó tan difícil como esperaba. Era muy artístico y las correas parecían hallarse como por arte de magia en la posición correcta. Pronto descubrió que estaban pensadas para exhibir y enfatizar diferentes partes de su anatomía. Descendían entren sus piernas, se curvaban sobre sus nalgas y rodeaban sus muslos como si fueran estrechos portaligas. Dibujaban líneas negras en torno a sus pechos y se dio cuenta de que, si las apretaba, conseguía que estos sobresalieran de manera provocativa. Intentó no tirar demasiado. Resultaba sexy, sí, pero también muy incómodo.

Una de las correas parecía diseñada para cruzarse sobre los senos y estaba rematada con dos pequeñas argollas a las que no encontró ningún sitio aparente. Como tampoco podía quitarlas, las dejó como estaban. Las medias proporcionaban un lujurioso brillo a sus piernas y los zapatos le quedaban perfectos. ¿Cómo había sabido su número?

Se miró al espejo y vio a una mujer con su cara, pero con el cuerpo de una desconocida. Una reina del _sado_ y del fetichismo. Pensó en los clubes de _bondage_. Sabía que había mujeres que permitían que el resto del mundo las viera vestidas así, pero ella no era una de esas mujeres. ¿O sí lo era?

Inconscientemente pesó ante su reflejo con creciente falta de inhibición. Su figura, decidió, era perfecta: pechos erguidos, piernas largas, cintura estrecha. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse y sí mucho que exhibir. ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo? La idea le resultó muy excitante.

Cubrió el corsé con una blusa oscura y un traje de seda hecho a medida, pues no quería que se transparentaran las hebillas o los remaches. Se recogió el pelo castaño en un rodete flojo y se aplicó un poco de maquillaje. Se aspecto era casi tan arrogante, sólo los zapatos y las medias resultaban sexys.

Sin embargo, cuando caminaba era plenamente consciente del corsé de cuero que había confeccionado Tanya. Las correas tiraban y los remaches presionaban diversos puntos de su anatomía, recordándole en todo instante lo que vería cualquiera si se quitaba la ropa. Y Edward Mansen pensaba desnudarla en algún momento a lo largo de esa noche. De eso estaba completamente segura.

Pidió un taxi y se dirigió a Garnet. Él estaba esperándola, elegantemente vestido de negro. Sonrió al verla y la sorprendió poniéndole la mano en la espalda, atrayéndola para dale un casto beso en la mejilla. Ella percibió el débil aroma de su cara loción para después del afeitado. Cuando él pasó la mano por la columna se dio cuenta de que aquel gesto, aparentemente cariñoso, tenía un motivo oculto; estaba comprobando que había cumplido sus órdenes.

— Bien— dijo él, presionando la punta de los dedos sobre al linea que dibujaban los remaches—. Eres obediente, pero no me sorprende; es lo que esperaba.

Loa apagados murmullos del restaurante los envolvieron. Una pareja de edad madura conversaba sobre la carta de vinos. Un mozo revoloteaba discretamente a su alrededor. La luz tenue dotaba al ambiente de una sensación de tranquila intimidad.

Él la tomó del brazo y la condujo a la mesa. Isabella tuvo la horrible sensación de que el cuero rechinaba y todo el mundo supondría lo que llevaba puesto debajo del remilgado traje de vestir. Él le sostuvo la silla; el _gentleman_ perfecto.

— ¿Has tenido algún problema con la ropa interior?— le preguntó con suavidad.

— Los superé— replicó ella.

— ¿Es de tu talla?

— Me queda un poco ceñida.

— Se supone que tiene que ser ceñida— comentó él, con una agradable sonrisa antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa y tomarle la mano para cerrar los dedos en torno a los de ella.—. Así— Se los apretó con fuerza y los soltó al momento—. Es un corsé de _bondage_. Aunque sea suave, eres consciente en todo momento de que lo llevas puesto. Hay más versiones, claro. Algunas mucho mejores. Piensa en ello.— Le hizo una seña al mozo—. ¿Te das puesto las argollas?— preguntó después.

— ¿Las argollas?— repitió ella, sintiéndose perdida. El mozo titubeó cerca de la mesa.

— Las argollas para los pezones— explicó él.

Ella notó que se ruborizaba. ¿Es mozo estaba escuchando su conversación?

— No comprendo— vaciló.

Edward pidió por los dos y el mozo se retiró en silencio, momento que él aprovechó para inclinarse hacia adelante. Ella reflexionó qué debían de parecer una pareja de amantes.

— Seguramente el corsé tendrá una correa que cruza sobre los pechos con unas argollas— explicó—. Son para ponerlas alrededor de los pezones, bien apretadas.

— ¡Oh!— Se sonrojó—. No me di cuenta de que eran para eso.

Él se rio, sorprendiéndola.

— Eres muy inocente, ¿verdad? Voy a disfrutar mucho enseñándote.

Aquel simple comentario hizo que le hormigueara la piel por una repentina excitación. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que su educación sexual carecía de variedad. Disfrutaría aprendiendo con él como tutor, pero no pensaba darle la satisfacción de que llegara a la conclusión de que ya la había ganado para la causa.

— Todavía no he estado de acuerdo con nada— señaló con voz aguda.

— ¿No?— preguntó en voz baja—. Bueno, no es algo que piense discutir ahora. Disfrutemos de la cena.

Y lo hicieron. Edward habló de obras de teatro, películas y música, entreteniéndola con distintas anécdotas e intrigándola con sus ideas. Ella tuvo que permanecer rígidamente sentada a causa del corsé y se contorneó en ocasiones cuando los remaches de metas de las tiras del portaligas se le clavaban en los muslos. Él no comentó nada, pero ella sabía que era consciente de sus movimientos y estaba segura de que le divertían.

— Ahora— dijo él con suavidad cuando estaban terminando el café y los licores— ve al baño de damas.— Le indicó la puerta al otro lado del restaurante con un gesto de cabeza.

— Pero... No quiero...— replicó, sorprendida.

— Lo que tú quieras no importa.— Sonrió y estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa para sujetarle la mano—. Necesito que entiendas bien esto: si hacemos el trato, harás lo que te ordene. Lo de ahora es fácil. Entra allí, quédate unos minutos dentro y después regresa, caminando muy despacio.— Sus fuertes dedos apretaron los de ella—. Sobre todo no te apresures. Ven muy despacio.

— Me resultaría imposible apresurarme con estos condenados zapatos— musitó ella entre dientes.

Él se rio.

— Me gustan; hacen que camines como una puta. Y eso es lo que eres, ¿verdad? Estás conmigo porque esperas que te pague; con una firma en lugar de con dinero, pero el principio es el mismo. Te he comprado, y esta noche sacaré provecho de lo que he pagado. Empezando ahora mismo, así que, ¡andando!

Ella se contorneó hasta la puerta entre las mesas y las respetables parejas que cenaban en el lugar. Había un enorme espejo con marco dorado en el baño de damas. Se miró en él. Una mujer atractiva con un traje de seda, el pelo retirado de la cara y discretamente maquillada... que llevaba puesto un corsé de _bondage_ debajo de la ropa, con correas que se clavaban en la carne y le recordaban aquella otra imagen de sí misma que había vislumbrado antes en su casa, cuando posaba ante el espejo. ¿Era una puta? Tuvo que admitir que él tenía parte de razón, era él quien controlaba los términos. Volvió hasta la mesa, consciente de que Edward no le quitaba los ojos de encima en ningún momento. Cuando llegó, él se puso en pie.

— Muy bien— dijo—. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que examine la mercancía que he adquirido.


End file.
